The Dream Within
by Raven Wings
Summary: *COMPLETE* Songfic. Brad/Bit. YAOI. If you don't like this concept, then simply don't read. An unintentional stopover late at night in the middle of nowhere has two teammates exploring territory they've never been before. Non-explicit, slightly PWP.


****

Pairings: Brad/Bit

****

Archive: Here, and eventually at my site "Beautiful Alone" (http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/rachelpage). If you want it, please e-mail me, and tell me where it's going.

****

E-Mail: ravenwings@sailormoon.com

****

Disclaimer: Zoids is the property of someone else. The song 'The Dream Within' is, as far as I know, the property of Lara Fabian. Let's just say it's not mine either.

****

Warnings: Yaoi, slight lime?, almost PWP.

****

A/N. A song fic. Pretty much no plot, as I was in a fluffy mood today. (Never mind it's 1 in the afternoon, I'm still in my pj's, and it's summer here. I'm actually pretty uncomfortable at the moment.) 

DO NOT read this if the idea of a male/male relationship offends you. DO NOT read this if you are a mad Bit/Leena or Brad/Naomi supporter, and just want to flame me. 

Flamers WILL be laughed at, and their flames left on the review page, so other people can read and laugh as well.

They were just teammates, an innocent relationship. They had been on an innocent trip to a nearby town to pick up supplies, when the Zoid of one had suddenly frozen, stopped in its tracks for no reason at all. A not so innocent circumstance, considering the Zoid was a highly intelligent Ultimate X but ultimately still nothing to worry about. So, the duo stopped to see what was wrong, in the middle of the desert, on a cold, crystal clear night with the stars shining like ice against black velvet.

__

Free the Dream Within

It started as a touch. Nothing more then a slight graze of skin against skin, an accidental encounter as one pilot passed a tool to another. From that tiny point of contact came a strange burning, that raced up the veins in the arms of the two young men, before flooding their bodies. Twin gasps, both stifled escaped from two pairs of lips, and grey-blue eyes met green.

  
_The stars are Crying_

Fear. Confusion. They each saw it etched in the starlight on the other's face. Both had felt this sensation before, in the presence of the other- but never as a result of physical contact. No, this was something new, incredibly more potent than the simple emotions that neither had given into before.

By now, the burning within them had faded to a pleasant, not unwelcome tingle that had both craving more.

__

A Tear, A Sigh  
Escapes from Heaven  
And Worlds End

Slowly, hesitantly, based on instinct with no logical thought behind the process, lips grazed against lips, and the burning from earlier threatened to overcome the both of them. Eyes closed, forming black crescents against tan and white cheeks, as they tried a kiss again, this time firmer than the chaste touch of before.

The world dropped away from beneath them both._  
  
Breathe the Dream Within  
The Mystifying  
We Tremble and Spin  
Suspended Within _

Mercenary. Bounty Hunter. Friend. Teammate. He had been all four, had lived with himself all his life, but still couldn't understand what was going on in the here and now. He couldn't understand his actions, what was making him feel these strange sensations.

Trembling like the skeleton of an autumn leaf that clings persistently to the tree, Brad Hunter pulled away slightly and opened his eyes.

His companion was also shaking, and they were both clinging desperately to each other- when had that happened?- to keep from being sucked under and drowning in fierce emotion. Green eyes, glassy with shock and pleasure slowly opened, and Brad ran a hand down a pale cheek.

"What are you doing to me, Bit?" He whispered, as the blond's hand rose to press against Brad's own, prolonging the warmth on his face.

Look Beyond  
Where Hearts Can See  
Dream In Peace

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The younger teen asked half jokingly, as his eyelids slid to half-mast, with only the faintest hint of green glittering under dark lashes. The only colour in the monochrome scene painted by moon and starlight. 

  
Trust Love, Believe  
We Tremble and Spin  
Suspended Within

"Maybe." His hand moved higher, freeing itself from Bit's, and he ran a thumb over translucent eyelashes, still not knowing what he was doing. "Why is this happening?" He tangled his fingers in jagged golden bangs.

Bit sighed, eyes sliding shut again, and smiling, the faintest hint of his usual cocky grin showing through. "Don't know. I'm not smart enough to understand things like this." Brad gave a quiet sound of amusement, and Bit continued. "Maybe it's just supposed to happen. Trust it."

__

  
Free the Dream Within

~Trust it.~ Months of desire, secret longing, wondering what to do about his unfortunate circumstance…and Bit just wanted him to trust his emotions and go blindly ahead, without thinking first.

Brad smiled slowly. _~This will be new for me.~_ Then, without thinking on the subject anymore, he transferred his attentions to a masculine, but still slender neck.

__

The Voices Calling  
A Song, A Prayer  
From Deep Inside You  
To Guide You

It was a dance that had been performed since the beginning of time, as the two young men succumbed to their emotions, letting their bodies work on autopilot and enjoying the pleasure brought on by simple touches. The blond pilot sighed again with satisfaction at the warmth on his neck, his hands tugging at the hem of a shirt, and slipping under to wander over a smooth, tanned back, then moving around to a stomach, then higher to a chest.

The older brunet moaned slightly, mouth moving away from the neck, and the impressive love-bite he had left there. "Gods Bit, that feels good." He admitted, uncharacteristically talkative. He kissed the blond on the mouth, hoping to return the pleasure he was feeling. Roaming hands began their journey, the strange emotion from deep inside him guiding them onwards. 

__

  
Be the Dream Within  
The Light is shining  
A Flame On The Wind  
Salvation Begins

Underneath their feet, the sand, grey in the moonlight, made soft, whispering noises as the two sank down into it, kneeling rather than standing. Their Zoids, forgotten, played guardians, the shining metallic animals watching over the new couple. 

Exploration began to cease, and nothing but burning pleasure replacing it as sensitive spots were mapped out by the pair. A red jacket, black in the poor light, was deposited on the ground, soon followed by a green shirt, as Brad pushed gently against Bit, encouraging him to lie on the cool sand. When the younger teen complied, he set about exploring the newly exposed flesh with his mouth, possessively marking it in the way that only one who has never had much, can. 

Underneath him, Bit was crying out softly, tears of joy and pleasure streaming down his face. Gone was the cocky jokester of the day, replaced by a creature of pure need. The blue-eyed mercenary had also dropped his shields, discarding the cool, sarcastic exterior in favour of one who wanted- no needed- to touch, and be touched, to experience new emotions that he had inadvertently stopped himself from feeling. 

Brad ran his fingers lightly over Bit's ribcage, and the younger pilot gasped. Something burning was pooling in his lower body now, and something primordial taking over his mind, as he hooked his fingers in the waste band of his pants.

__

  
Free the Dream Within  
The Stars are Crying

"Bit…I…"

"Brad…" The other teen reached up to try and push Brad's sleeveless jacket off, his hands shaking. His fingers brushed against his collarbone as he reached for the zip, and the landscape around them seemed to waver. The jacket puddled on the ground, and Brad closed his eyes as an onslaught of pleasure hit his body, as Bit returned the favour from moments previous.

"BRAD!"

Blue-grey eyes opened.

There was no desert.

__

A Tear, A Sigh  
Escapes from Heaven

He blinked in disorientation, at the lack of coarse sand and moonlight. Instead there was rough cotton sheets, warmth, and sunlight pouring through a gap in the curtains.

Bit stood in the doorway, an amused smirk lingering on his lips, as a melancholy sigh escaped from his own. "Good dream?"

The mercenary blinked at the fully clothed teen, who instead of wearing tears of passion, stood fully clothed with faint excitement shining through the smirk. "What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep." The blond began to laugh. "It was pretty funny. If we didn't have a match in an hour, I would have grabbed Jamie's video camera to film it for blackmail. You got lucky, Brad."

Squashing the disappointment in his heart, Brad threw his pillow at Bit, hitting him on the head. "Outta my room, Cloud." He said coolly, as Bit began to shout in outrage. "I'll be there on time."

Bit calmed down, and shrugged. "Fine, be like that. I don't care if you don't show up anyway, just means more prize money for me when we whoop ass today." He left, deliberately leaving the door open.

Brad lay down again, long wavy hair fanning out around him as he stared at the white ceiling of the transport. Alone, like he always was, like he had been since he was orphaned as child.

There was no desert.  


It was nothing but a dream from within.

__

  
And Worlds End

~~~~~

*cringes * Sorry there's no plot. I just had to write another yaoi fic for the Zoids fandom. I am extremely distressed over the lack of them. (And the increase in Bit/Leena! GRR! HATE that pairing, though Brad/Naomi is sometimes ok.) I know there are yaoi fans out there- write, people! We need your support!

Please, take a few seconds to leave a comment.


End file.
